


piano music sounds pretty don't u think

by cacowhistle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: its gay if u squint, teen + up bc sweaaaaaaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacowhistle/pseuds/cacowhistle
Summary: Rich hears somebody playing piano, decides to investigate, and decides that he treasures the dumbest moments in friendships far too much.





	piano music sounds pretty don't u think

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just needed to post something so here look  
> i didnt know how to end it tbh hgdsnggsd

To say he liked music would be an understatement.

Rich found it to be one of the most therapeutic things, singing his lungs out or playing away on the school's drum kit. He hadn't played in years - the SQUIP had told him not to, but now that it was gone, he decided he would do whatever the fuck he well pleased to do, and so here he was. He wasn't exactly _in_ the band, but he'd gotten permission (i.e. Mr. Reyes didn't care) to use the drum kit whenever he wanted after school.

He'd been trying to learn the drum parts to other songs, lately. It wasn't that he was bad at it, he just ended up losing focus and/or motivation, and would get distracted when he listened to the songs and would just end up forgetting about the drum part completely as he sung his heart out.

… yeah.

He'd been heading towards the band room to mess around with the drums when he heard someone playing the piano. He'd always thought it was a pretty instrument - it sounded nice, you could come up with actual _songs_ on it, rather than just the beat… not that he'd ever learned, it just didn't work out for him. He could never make his hands do different things.

He peered around the corner - and there was Jeremy, playing away. It wasn't perfect, by any means, but it was pretty damn good, Rich thought. Jeremy didn't seem to notice as Rich entered the room, dropping his backpack by the door before he walked over.

"I didn't know you played piano." He leaned against the instrument in question, and Jeremy's fingers faltered, the movements stopping and the tune dying as his hands rested against the keys. 

"Uh, yeah. Do you know how to play?" Jeremy blinked up at Rich, and he instinctively found himself nodding.

"Yeah!" He paused, frowning. "... I have no idea why I said that. I couldn't play a piano even if you tried to teach me."

Jeremy snorted, stifling his laughter. "I mean, there's no hurt in trying, right? C'mon, at the very least it'd be fun."

Rich glanced towards the doors. It was either a few hours alone and angry or…

Well, the choice was obvious. "Yeah! Sure."

Jeremy smiled a little more, scooting over and patting the open space on the bench beside him. "Sweet, here, we can play like, Hot Cross Buns or something. Like we're in elementary school again."

"The hell is that song even about, anyways?" Rich sat next to Jeremy, who just shrugged.

"I dunno. Here, just… do what I do, just an octave higher. I don't have to explain what an octave is, right, you were in band in freshman year." "I know what an octave is, Heere." He nudged Jeremy with his elbow, watching as Jeremy played a few notes with one hand. He copied the movements.

… it was easier than expected. Then again, it was a song that was made for eight year olds to play on the recorder, or some shit. Rich could live with that. Piano wasn't his calling. That became much more clear as Jeremy would play things, and Rich would try to copy - the songs getting more difficult as they went along, until even Jeremy stumbled over notes, and at that point Rich would just press a few keys and shrug and laugh a little, and Jeremy would laugh too.

They decided to head home after a little while, Jeremy's dad allowing Rich to tag along with them and stay the night. Truth be told, Rich just didn't want to go home to his own dad.

"Michael's gonna come over in a bit, that cool with you?" Jeremy dropped his backpack by the door - Rich felt both a spark of pride and a stab of guilt at the sight of the _BOYF_ still written on it. Thought, neither Jeremy nor Michael had washed it off, and it had been a year, and at this point, it was just their backpacks.

He could hear the faint sound of music coming from Jeremy's earbuds. The air around him was warm, welcoming. The house was comfortable and it felt… safe.

He felt safe.

"... Yeah. Yeah, that sounds cool. You nerds can show me your video games n' shit."

Jeremy's smile made Rich smile a bit in return. "Hell yeah."

_Hell yeah,_ Rich thought. He didn't know why he was so happy that Jeremy was… enjoying hanging out with him. They were friends now, that was a thing friends did. He just… didn't realize that Jeremy actually meant it, actually enjoyed talking to him. And when it came to Rich, any gesture was appreciated.

Who knew a little piano lesson could mean so much to someone?


End file.
